Cover Me
by Feccon
Summary: A SasuNaru Story but in the beginning will be Akari, my OWN character and Sasuke. I'll try my best to make them sound themselves And this is a story including both the new generation and what happened in the real Naruto story. Weird pairings lol
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto but I own the three characters that I created, that you will soon know who XP  
**Chapter Rated : **T for languages  
**Note : **Okay... Tell me if I should continue 'cause I barely started chapter 2 XD

**Cover me**

**Prologue **

Officers surrounded the area, walking at different speeds, minding their own business. Tapping noises from women's shoes echoed throughout the hallway. Personal conversations between partners and workers were exchanged. Files containing important documents were passed and retyped into the computer. Sounds from the machines were stated in the background voice.

"Agent 3173, report to the head office immediately. I repeat, Agent 3173…" the voice went into a big blur in Akari's mind as she noticed her code name being called. She stopped her conversation with Hime and nodded towards each other. She flipped her dark blue hair lazily as her turned around. "I'll get back to you later. Get me more information bout Kella and her husband," she said to her secretary while walking towards the system control room, next to the head's room. Hime nodded and walked into her office, holding researches on a current murder case.

**Subject:** Agent 3173  
**Name: **Sena Akari  
**Age: **17 – 2006  
**Gender:** Female  
**Status: **Advanced U18G Undercover Class B.6  
**Specialties: **Blood of Sena Dextera (Fox child), Type A.7 fighting abilities, Positive 410 IQ, High balance, aiming and concentration, etc.  
**Achievement: **47/48 – Pass  
**Assistant: **Sasaki Hime  
**Licensed since: **2am 16th January 2005  
**Current Mission: **Murdered child U14G331

Akari walked pass the control panel room, the tip of the perfectly shaped nose merely touching the wooden door of the head's office. She took a deep breath and proceeded to knock on the door. Upon hearing the dark and hollow voice reply, Akari let herself in. "You asked for me, sir?" she said before giving a polite bow, her right hand slightly above her chest.

He rolled the three round objects in his hands, which seemed like metal balls. He stopped and looked at Akari in the eye. His eyes were cold and hard, the looks of what someone would give before separating your soul apart from your body. It sent a shiver down her spine before he spoke again, in the same hallow voice.

"How was the murder case of Mika?" Akari quickly snapped out of her daze and replied to her leader. "It will be done soon, Ikaru-sama," she replied, holding onto dear life that her voice will not crack. "It was believed that she had been kidnapped by her aunt, Kella. We still don't know why but we are determined to find out. Hime is sending some agents to greet Kella and her husband from the flight from Paris."

"I expect to see a full report of this on my desk tomorrow," he replied after a few moments. "By the way, there is a new case… Private case," emphasizing on the word 'private', he continued. "I trust you enough that you can cope up with this mission." He handed her a black file with his other hand. "You think you can do it?" he asked, as though daring her to accept the challenge.

Akari in her hesitation bite her lips. Instantly, she let go when she tasted blood drawing out to touch the tip of her tongue. "Of course," she took the file with both hands and read the title of the file. _Endangered Kyuubi… What the hell is that? _She thought to herself, semi-consciously touching over the cover of the file, feeling the flawless and newly made plastic.

"You may leave," he said, breaking the thick silence that surrounded the dark room. With a quick bow, Akari got out through the forgotten wooden door. A sigh of relief escape her mouth as she leaned against the closed door behind her. "That old creep still scares you, huh?" came an unsuspecting voice.

**Subject:** Agent 6996  
**Name: **Osamu Izumi  
**Age: **17 – 2006  
**Gender:** Female  
**Status: **Advanced U18G Undercover Class B.3  
**Specialties: **Black belt karate, Type A.2 fighting abilities, Positive 356 IQ, Unbelievable strength, etc.  
**Achievement: **47/49 – Pass  
**Assistant: **Timothy de Veldaz  
**Licensed since: **7am 13th March 2005  
**Current Mission: **_-On a break-_

Akari looked up, a smile forming on her lips. "Nah, I got kinda used to it," she replied with a melodic tune. "Yea, I can see that. At least you don't pee in your pants anymore," teased the blonde as she walked nearer to her green-eyed friend. It amazes her how Akari still got so much life in her eyes after such a long an tiring hour.

"Must've been you, ne, Izumi-chan?" Akari said and patted on her blond friend before walking away. Izumi turned and look at her, feeling a little too lazy to argue even though it wasn't through. "Hope you don't do it again" Akari added as she waved her hand and continue walking to her office. Before she knew it, Izumi was right behind her. She turned around quickly _What the…_ Splash!

Water dripped from the end of her soaked skirt. Her jaw dropped open and her temper raised. "Look who's talking," Izumi said and winked. "I… zu… mi…!" Akari screamed as Izumi ran off to the head's office. _She is so dead shit…

* * *

_

"Thank you for your cooperation. You're free to go," a calm voice echoed the room as more shuffling noises were formed. The guests pushed the chair behind and got out of their seat. "Thank you, Mr. Takehiko, for spending your time on this case," one of the male visitor said. "It's okay. It's part of my job," he replied with a small smile and exchanged bows with his clients before leaving the room

**Subject:** Agent 5284  
**Name: **Takehiko Naota  
**Age: **18 – 2006  
**Gender:** Male  
**Status: **Advanced U18B Undercover Class A.9  
**Specialties:** Type B.17 fighting abilities, Positive 420 IQ, Attachment to machines, etc.  
**Achievement:** 87/87 – Perfect  
**Assistant: **Yuudai Sayuri  
**Licensed since: **8pm 23rd August 2004  
**Current Mission: **Missing child U08G514

_And again, another mission solved. I need a break…_Naota thought to himself and sighed inwardly before brushing the fringe of his hair behind with his free hand as the other clutched to a file. "Naota-sempai," a familiar voice called after him as he turned around. He frowned tiredly as he noticed who was owner of the voice. "Ara… Don't tell me…" A sweat fell as Sayuri passed him a new file. "Gome, Naota-sempai," she said with a sketchy smile. "Ikaru-sama said he don't want any excuses," she added. "He said that?" Naota asked, disbelieve his boss actually said something so awkward. "Well, no but h-his face already gave out his point," Sayuri replied with more animated sweats running down her face as she remembered the look in Ikaru's eyes.

Naota sighed and thanked his assistant before taking the file. _Well, there goes my plan of a vacation… _He sighed again before exchanging nods with his assistant. On the way back to his office, he swiftly ran through the file for the next mission. _Kyuubi… Legendary demon fox, cool… Hidden Village of Konoha… Naruto? Boy, the mom who named the kid must be hungry…_ He snickered at his own joke and continued reading.

A sudden stop. He stood in front of the door of his office. A smile escaped his lips and he closed his file. Reaching for the doorknob, he thought gleefully to himself, _It's been a while since I've been teamed up with those girls…_

The doorknob twisted and the door opened. His smile turned into a smirk as he saw his two ex-teammates, one sitting on his glass-made table and the other on his big comfortable chair, spinning for left to right. "Damn, don't you girls know how to sit on the **visitor's** chair?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "Not used to it," his blonde friend replied awkwardly, getting off the table. "Sides, it's not comfy," the other girl added and stopped spinning.

"Well then start working on it and get off my chair," he replied with a grin before walking towards the girls. Akari got up and joined Naota and Izumi for a warm group hug. They've been friends since her first mission.

* * *

_–flashback – Akari's Pov–_

_It was quiet. The park was as calm as the last time I've seen it. The three weeks mission is finally over and we were given a chance to go home and restore our energy and get over with how homesick we were. But we weren't. Well, I wasn't. It felt more like home here than back in Tokyo. At least here, there's always someone to talk to. Sitting there, it makes me feel like the mission was starting all over again except the fact that this time, I was alone. Sighing, I took a sip from my coke. There was a sudden tap on my shoulder. Immediately, I turn my head behind. A smile showed from my face as they greeted me. We walked back to the cottage of the little village we were on duty in, together._

_–end flashback–

* * *

_

That was the last of what they had. But then again, it's a new beginning as the new mission was set. "Na, you think the weather will be cold there this season?" Izumi asks as they broke the hug. "We're going there for probably a year. Who knows when this demon will merge?" Naota replied with a little sarcasm in his voice. "Yea… But that's why I hesitated to go but we could be millionaires in succeeding this mission," Akari confessed. "Unless you're already rich like Mr. Takehiko here," Izumi cut in, with a mocking voice. "Hmph, look who's talking, Osamu-sama," Naota replied as the sarcasm fight begin. "Dang, you both need to grow up," Akari commented as she rolled her eyes. "Yea and you need to shrink," Izumi said and they begin to laugh. _Yea… Just like old times_, Akari thought. _Some things just never change…_

"Aghhh! Get your ass back here Naruto!" a certain pink-haired girl shouted and she chased a boy through the village. "D-Demo, Sakura-chan! I will! J-Just stop chasi--! Ah!" Naruto shouted in return and was cut off when a young boy his age suddenly appeared from the nearby corridor.

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Male  
**Status: **Student of Konoha High

Having not enough time to stop, Naruto bumped into him as the boy turned to face Naruto. Black hair covered Naruto's view. "Ah! Naruto--! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped as she reached the venue of the incident.

**Name: **Haruno Sakura  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Female  
**Status: **Student of Konoha High

Getting up from the uncomfortable position, Naruto took a few steps back. He looked at the brunette and recognizes the familiar boy. Sasuke got up, his skateboard still in hand, his murderous eyes, looking into Naruto's vulnerable blue eyes. "Sa-Sasuke—" he was cut of when Sasuke banged him to a nearby wall, his long fingers, clutching firmly on Naruto's neck. "Why can't you just **watch where you're going**!" he growled in his low voice.

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Male  
**Status: **Student of Konoha High

"Eto… Mou, Sasuke-kun… We're in school…" Sakura said in a helpless voice, trying to break the clutch of the angry Uchiha. Naruto tried to pull open the brunette's clutch with no success. He was beginning to suffocate. Sasuke exhaled deeply and let go of his blonde friend. "Whatever," he said, his voice changed into his normal calm and cold voice. He stepped on his skateboard and rolled towards the class entrance.

"What a prissy boy…" Naruto commented as he brushed the invisible dust of his black coat. "And _you_ aren't?" Sakura asked mockingly. "Of course not!" came the reply. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and helped the blonde brush himself up. "Yea, keep talking. Now hand it over," Sakura said sarcastically. "Buu… I thought you forgot about it…" Naruto replied with a sketchy voice and held out Sakura's notepad. "Mou, Naruto. You should _really_ start paying attention in class," the pink haired girl commented. "I can't always be there as an escape. The mid-term exam is near and… Are you even listening!" she screamed in rage and snatched her belonging before stomping off to class.

"Heh," Naruto smiled his toothy grin and rested his hands behind his back, walking after Sakura. The village has turn into a more advanced place to live in. It didn't much annoyed Naruto except the fact that they had to go to high school. He didn't really take interest in any of the subject. All he wanted to do was to train. But in order to achieve his dream as a Hokage, he had to be good in his studies.

* * *

Upon entering the classroom, the blonde walked over to seat athis usual place, beside Sakura. He has matured a lot. All the baby fats that he had had vanished between his preteen day, making his body lean in perfection, showing his fit muscular when he wears his PE clothes. His hair has lost most of its spikes as it grew longer. Not only physically had he changed, he also became more quite and less of a loudmouth.

"Oi, baka," a cold voice called out to him. He looked up and saw a lazy straight face in front of him. The bangs from his brunette friend almost touched his face. "Whatd'ya want, bastard?" Naruto replied in a playful voice. "…Just move. I need to go in" he replied plainly. "Ceh." He got up and let his friend pass through.

Sasuke walked in and sat in his seat. Using his hand to support his head, he looked out the window lazily. Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a good 5 minutes before returning to his seat. Sakura was thin enough so she just squeezed through the edge of the table and Naruto's legs.

The door opened and everyone settled down at their respected places. "I heard we got a few new students" Naruto heard someone said. "Yea and they're like so hot…!" he heard another say. "Hotter than me?" Naruto questioned playfully as he turned around, looking at Shikamaru and Ino. "Dream on!" Ino replied right away. "I'll take that as a yes," Naruto joked and dodged a hand as it comes to hit him. The bickering stopped as a middle height man walked in.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke stood and said and was followed by the class. He sat down and continued staring out at the window. Naruto sometimes have the urge to painting the window black so Sasuke will stare else where. "Good morning, class." The teacher replied and placed his documents on the table. "Today, we have three lucky students who will be joining us today. Please come in, Akari-san, Izumi-san and Naota-san," he added and waited for the trio to walk in.

Akari was first to walk in, followed by the friends, alphabetically. "Please, introduce yourself," Iruka said and stepped aside. A smirk formed on Akari's face as she took a chalk and started scratching her name on it. "My name is Sena Akari and I'm a transferred student from Tokyo High. Nice to meet you and hope to be friends," she said after turning around. Whispers among students started echoing the classroom. She took a bow and stepped to one corner, right in front of Naruto. She starred at him and his name tag. _He must be that fox boy… Still smiling like that. Wonder if he knows what's going on around him. _She thought and noticed Naruto glaring back at her. She flinched awkwardly but demolished it with a perky smile.

"My name is Osamu Izumi. Can just call me Izumi. Hope to get along. Please and thank you," Izumi said and bowed before joining Akari at the corner. She gave her blonde friend a look before moving her sight towards Naruto and back at her again. Izumi smirked and nodded. Both girls looked at their male friend as he introduce himself. "I'm Takehiko Naota. Please to meet you," Naota said and bowed. He brushed his hair behind as he silently walked towards his teammates.

"I hope you all welcome them with open arms. Now, to get you three a place to sit. Hmm…" Iruka said and looked around "**But,** since I've been getting complains from your other teachers that you make too much noise, I'll be rearranging your places right now," Iruka added. Whispers of excitement were now replace by annoyed moans.

Sasuke looked at the new comers. There was too much noise for him to concentrate on staring at the blankness he loved staring at. He sat back and listened to the busy chatters among his classmates. A few comments were to be heard, such as:

"Oh my God! I hope he sits next to me!"

"Dream on! He's mine!"

"God, she's hot!"

"And cute too…"

"Boy would I love to slice that piece of cake… Ow!"

"Don't be such a pervert!"

"Man that Naota boy can actually be hotter than Sasuke…"

"No way! And if you think that, he's all mine then"

"Shut up, big-forehead! Sasuke-kun isn't owned by you!"

"Oh, yeah? Just wait, Ino-pig!"

"Big forehead!"

It didn't take too long for Sasuke to guess the owner of the voices. He sighed inwardly and closed his eyes. "…Sakura's place." He heard Iruka said. He opened his eyes again as a shout of protest was to be heard. "That's not fair! Ne, Sasuke-kun! Tell him not to change my place!" she said, shamelessly. Sasuke shrugged and slump deeper into his seat. "Mou, Naruto. Don't you want me to sit—" she was cut off by Iruka's voice. "That's enough Sakura. Now you'll sit beside Ino, okay?" Sakura grunted and got out of her seat, moving behind to where it used to be Chouji's seat.

Akari watched her friends who were already properly seated. She was the only one left standing because Sakura didn't wanted to move. She bit her lips lightly before saying, "It's okay if she doesn't want to move, I'll sit beside Yamanaka-san if she wants." An animated sweat fell on Ino's face and she replied quickly, covering Sakura's mouth before she protests. "Oh, it's okay! You can just take Sakura-chan's seat! And you can just call me Ino" she said uncomfortably for being called by her first name.

Turning her head over to Izumi and Naota, she nodded and walked towards the seat between Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde boy immediately got up and let her pass through. "Thanks," she said and sat in. "Welcome," he said with a big grin. "My name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced with a proud voice. "Nice to meet you," she replied with a smile. "And that bastard behind you is Uchiha Sasuke. He's an ice prince so don't mind him. He doesn't talk much," he added pointing at Sasuke. "Shut up, dobe," Sasuke replied in his usual cold voice. "I'm not a dobe, you cold bastard!" argued Naruto as he threw a paper ball at the brunette. Akari tried to hide her giggle and it turned out to be a soft snicker. The Uchiha groaned and rolled his eyes as he caught the paper ball in his hands, too lazy to argue.

"Okay, class. Open your text book and turn to page 75," Iruka said, breaking to conversations. The lesson had begun. Several students yawn and others took note. Some just stared into blank space as others went to their dream land. The trio kept in touch with the hearing chip that was restored in their left ear and collar. Little were said unless things were important.

* * *

_–__flashback – Narrator's Pov–_

_A black car had arrive at the Village's 'White House'. Akari, Izumi and Naoto stepped out of the car. "Ahh, you must be from Tokyo's FBI Resident. Please, come in. Our president is waiting for you," said a guard as he guided us towards the Hokage's Tower._

_They entered the office. It was different than the one back in Tokyo. It was bright and full of life; and the head was a woman. She looked up from her pile of documents and looked at her guests. "Sena Akari, Osamu Izumi, Takehiko Naota from Tokyo," the blonde leader said. "Good morning your highness," the trio said and bowed their respect and honor. "Shizune, give them their keys and files," she commanded to her assistant. "Hai, Tsunade-sama," the brown-hair lady passed the keys and documents to their respective owner._

"_I hope you know what to do. You'll start class tomorrow and Iruka," Tsunade said and looked at the teacher. "He's the class teacher in Naruto's class. You will be somehow arranged close to Naruto," she added. "Iie, that won't do," Naota said plainly. "… You're right. It's too suspicious. Choose one of you to sit—" she was cut of when Akari stepped forward. A smirk ran past her face. "Hn, so confident?" she asked. Akari was about to reply but Izumi started before her saying, "She has been undercover successfully for 26 missions… including this one."_

"_I like that confidence that shines in you three. Hope you keep your word. You're free to leave and freshen up in your room. I expect to see a full report every fortnight," she said and went back to her work._

_–end of flashback–

* * *

_

Izumi sighed and sat deeper in her seat. Tenten, who was currently sitting beside her, gave her a tap on her back, understandingly. Meanwhile, Naota was sketching the scenery he saw in front of him; all the _interesting _poses the students made. He looked at Akari to check up on what she was doing. He snickered to himself. Apparently, the poor girl had dozed off. _That's what she gets for being too anxious to unpack._ She was the only one who actually bothered to unpack her belongings in the apartment. After the game of _scissors, paper, stone_, Izumi had won herself the master bedroom. Leaving Naota and herself with two other rooms. He looked beside Akari and found the kitsune boy sleeping as well. _Do all foxes love to sleep? _He thought to himself and sighed. Akari had been a fox lover ever since her parents passed away in a road accident. She said that a fox had found her and played with her, keeping her spirits high. She had lived with her aunt and her husband ever since that day. But Akari didn't mind because they had treated her like their own child.

The volume of teacher's explanation had decreased in Sasuke's ears. He had never-not-pay-attention in class before. He thinned his lips as he noticed what he had been doing for the past hour. The heat of his cheeks started to burn and he looked away. _Why does she look so… So familiar…Shit. Why the hell do I bother— why am I even looking at her! _He hissed softly and looked outside the window again, trying to get his eyes off the dark blue haired girl, sleeping peacefully… _Like an angel_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** No I don't own Naruto but I own Akari, Naota and Izumi XD  
**Chapter Rated : **T for languages  
**Note : **Please review and umm... this is kinda my first story so please be nice lol

**Cover me**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, that's about it for today. Be sure to finish your project by the end of next month," a voice called out, louder than expected. Mummers were to be heard and students were to be awakened. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke stood and said, followed by the class. He sat down and mentally sighed, having the thought that he would have dozed of will be too embarrassing. He turned around to look at the girl who sat beside him, still sound asleep. Even his blonde fox was awake; why was she still asleep? Then something flashes through his mind. He needed to go out to help the next teacher carry the books. The only problem was, there _was_ no way out.

He mentally measured the space that he'll need to go out. But just as he finished, Akari slumped her butt inner to the rest of the bench she owned. A rage of annoyance blasted through his thoughts and he went nearer to Akari; not knowing how to wake her up. Out of no where, a voice was to be heard saying, "Oi, Akari. Wake up…" Sasuke turned to face the unfamiliar voice. "Takehiko-san," he said without thinking. Naota looked up and saw the brunette. Forming a smile, he greeted him but was not returned one as the Uchiha replied, "Just get your friend out of the way. I need to go out."

"Damn, be a little nicer, will ya?" Izumi called out as she hopped from the fourth row to where Akari was sitting. "Ceh," was his reply as he looked away. "Mou, daijobu. Akari, oi!" Naota shouted; losing his patience as his dark blue haired friend shoved him away. "Five more minutes…" she replied with a lazy voice, tempting to go back to sleep.

Naota brushed his hair backwards as Izumi sighed and put a hand on her hip. Akari felt the annoyance around her and snapped. She stretched her arms followed by a yawn and walked out of her seat. "Well?" she asked. "Nothing, lets go," Naoto replied and put an arm around her neck. Izumi shook her head and sighed but continued walking together with her mates to the corner of the room.

Sasuke stood there, semi dumbfounded. He twitched his eyebrows and went out of the classroom. _Look who's talking. That guy's all about her… What the hell am I doing? _He snapped out of his thoughts and mentally slapped himself. Right ahead of him, he saw the teacher for the next lesson. "Ohayo, Kurenai-sensei," he greeted the red eyed teacher. "Ohayo," she replied with a smile, passing some of the books for Sasuke to carry. Silently, they walk side-by-side back to the classroom.

"Mou, Ari. You have to do something bout those ears," Izumi commented with an annoyed expression, looking at the reflection of the mirror that faced towards Akari. "What can I do? It happens once every week, you know that!" Akari hissed at the comment. "It's just a small matter. Just avoid using the mirror around others," Naoto said with a sketchy look on his face. "Demo, why does it have to be today? Of all—" Izumi was cut off by Akari when she said, "It's not like I can control it, Izu." "Come on girls… Break it up," Naota demanded feeling uncomfortable with the thick aura of rage around him. The door opened. They looked at the intruder and then towards each other again. "Meet you guys after class," Naota said and shoved his hands into his pockets before walking to his place, followed by the two girls.

"Who is she?" Akari asked is a soft voice. "Kurenai-sensei's our Physics teacher," answered the blonde boy. "Souka… Eto, Uzumaki-sempai, do all the teachers here not mind when the student falls asleep during class?" Akari asked with a sweat. "Ehh? Ah, no. As long as you know how to do their work, they don't give a damn," he replied and laughed vigorously. "By the way, just call me Naruto," he added after a while, in a softer tone. Akari gave a small nod and turn to look at the ice prince she was told of. She smirked and wondered, _Looks fragile to me._

Sasuke turned, feeling two certain eyes on him. His black eyes met green shiny orbs. He glared at the girl and waited for something to be said. Glaring back at him, Akari's smirk turned into a grin. He frowned slightly and twitched his eyebrows, giving off a 'what?' look. She shook her head slightly and rested her head on her arms. He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and rolled his eyes, looking at the window again. But this time, he saw something unexpected. His eyes widen and he glared back at the girl and then to the reflection of her on the window. He blinked his eyes a few times, and looked again. It was gone. _But… I swore I saw those… things? I must be seeing things…_ He rested his head on his arms and laid back into the bench.

A sigh of relief escaped Naota as he saw Sasuke acting normal. _Man, I gotta paint that window black _(sounds familiar? XD) _Lucky I set the illusion bomb in the class… _He smiled and looked at the picture he drew. The unique eyes, the passionate smile, the perfect nose and every line of hair that shows when she looked at him. None the less, it was her; his secret crush. He had admired Akari ever since their first mission. Not only her physically ways but also the way she behaves. She's not like the ordinary girls who will just throw themselves around him.

_Ring! _There it was; the school bell. "Break time. Cut short, get your ass outta here and bye," Kurenai said and leave the classroom with a sweat. Students from all the classes ran out of their _prison cells _and went to the cafeteria.

_–_Akari's Pov_–_

Watching the hooligans in my new class run out of the class room, I scanned the area for my teammates. This _private_ mission of ours is reminding me of some bad memories. I caught a glimpse of Naota's half spike hair and walked over to him immediately. Then something caught my mind. Two unfamiliar eyes were set on me. Frowning slightly, I turned around; to see the most emotionless eyes I've ever seen before. "Aren't you gonna join the others, Uchiha-san?" I asked simply. He turned his eyes away from me and walked out without replying. _Rude much_ was the first word that entered my mind but I could care less.

A tap on my shoulder snapped my daze. I turned head slightly and saw Izumi, smiling. "Come on. I got news to share," she said, sounding a little bit excited. I nodded and we walked towards Naota, who was waiting at the classroom door. "So, nothing new to share?" Naota asked as we walked to the cafeteria. I shook my head before replying, "Iie, he seems to be acting like a normal kid." "That's because he is," Izumi said with a sarcastic voice. "Then tell me, do normal people have whiskers on their cheeks?" I asked and rolled my eyes. "It could just be a tattoo," she replied. "Who wants lines as tattoos? It's not even cool," I said. "Hey, it could be their tradi—" she stopped when she noticed the unfamiliar company. "—tion. I heard they dance with paper fans," she added, sounding normal. "Yea, I never seen a Geisha before," Naoto replied, noticing as well. "I did. My aunt was one. She's beautiful…" I complimented as the figure they expected walk past them.

The suspicious black eyes glared at us. "Anything wrong, Uchiha-san?" Izumi asked. I frowned slightly, remembering the little of the last _conversation _we had. He smirked and said, "It's not nice to talk bad behind others back." Then turned and shoved his hands in his pockets before walking away. Naota visibly flinched as he asked, "What's _his_ problem?" Izumi rolled her eyes and replied, "Stuck up, son of a bitch." I giggled slightly before saying, "Didn't he just say something bout not talking behind people's back?" We laughed at the statement and continued our journey to the cafeteria.

_–_Narrator's Pov_–_

_What the hell was their problem? Talking bout Naruto like that. They don't even… Wait, how did they see the marks on Naruto's face? Unless they know about Kyuubi… But how's that possible? They just transferred here! I must be thinking too much_, the dark boy thought as he jumped across the school buildings, touching the tip of the surface of the roof. _Why do I even bother?_

He reached his destination. Scanning across the room, Sasuke watched his every move; alerting himself in case his mob of fan girls find him. He's never been too fond of those women. They always seem to rack his privacy. He sighed and walked to his usual spot, under the shady tree. "Sasuke-kun!" a voice called out to him before he was able to sit on the grassy spot; but he did anyway. "Here… I made you a bento," the pink haired girl offered out a nicely wrapped container to the dark boy. "I don't want it. Give it to Takehiko," he replied with his usual cold voice. "Eh? I-Iie! A lot of people must be already there…" she explains with the last words sounding as soft as a mummer, a faint blush painted across her face. He flinched visibly and stood up. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking up at the boy a head taller than her. "Then go stand in the crowd," was his reply before walking away. Sakura was left dumbfounded with her mouth open.

_Fucking son of a bitch_, the boy cursed and continued walking. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down. A scream of a female was to be heard. The voice was familiar but he couldn't identify who it was; not that he cared. A figure came running towards him. He could care less than to stop because usually, they would just pass him.

Time froze. He stood there. His breath stopped. The silence was thick. His cheeks felt heated. His eyes widen. His lips crushed with another. "Ari—! Oh my…-" he heard someone say but his brains didn't work to come out with the rest of the girl's words. He stared blankly at the widely opened green orbs that settled in front of him. Akari pushed the brunette to part themselves. Her face blush pink as she covered her mouth. Sasuke snapped himself out of his mental thoughts. He opened and closed his mouth repeat times, attempting to say something; but nothing came out. It was his second kiss since five long years. His first was a mere accident with Naruto and so was this. Although this time, he could feel him groin twitch.

Akari looked at the dark boy in front of him. She bit her bottom lips to stop herself from blushing too madly. She never lacked of self control before and she wouldn't start now. Behind her, Naota frowned, rage of jealousy replace the clam aura around him. He had determined long time ago that if Akari was going to connect her lips with someone, he would be her first; and she would be his…


End file.
